


I put my hand upon his neck...

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That ladder scene in my mind. Or more in Hannibal's mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put my hand upon his neck...

I gently kiss his very soft and very sweet lips. His cheap perfume doesn't cover the smell of his fear and curiosity. Good boy, good boy. I'm chanting for myself because I'm afraid he pushes me away. But then he rests his hands on the ladder behind him and meekly opens his mouth for me. Good boy. His tongue is soft and hot and he just lets me kiss him. He has never kissed a man, I know. But there is no big difference, Will, believe me. He closes his eyes and sighs between my lips. Oh, Will. You are fine. You are too fine. You should feel how fine you are. My tongue is fondling your tongue, my lips are caressing your lips. And for me it was enough. My penis is hard now and I firmly press it to your hips. You should feel how much I want you. But I don't want to scare you. No. I don't want you to run away, Will. With one of my hands I pull you more tightly to myself and I raise my other hand up to your nape. I impatiently hide my fingers into your curly locks. Oh, boy ... How can you be so perfect?

\- Hannibal... - he moans softly and suddenly licks into my mouth.

Yes, honey, tell me, tell me everything you want and I'll give you it all. But I can not answer him because the words have slipped somewhere far away from me.

\- Hannibal... - he moans my name again and moves his hips toward me.

Good boy, good boy... Echoing in my head. He is rubbing his erection to my thigh and I'm unable to think anymore. I'm just kissing him, biting him, sipping him, my grip is strengthens around his waist, I know my fingertips will leave ugly spots on his perfect skin, but I don't care...

\- Hannibal... Please... Please...

His voice is scratchy and pleading. The most perfect I've ever heard. No, no. I won't make you wait honey...  
I unbutton his jeans as quickly as I can. The wet, dark spot on his gray underpants betrays that he wants me more than I have dared to hope. For a moment I close my eyes and press my nose to his erection straining in his underpants to inhale the scent of his groin. I note it forever. Strong, masculine, full of testosterone and too much coffee, sweet and bitter and so musky.

I look up at him and find myself faced with his eyes. His pupils are huge, his eyes seem almost black from fear mixed with admiration and desire. I slowly pull his jeans a little down and make his erection free from his underpants. He shudders as the cool air and my hot breath simultaneously caress his manhood. I tear my glaze away from his to admire him. Finally. I've imagined it so many times...

\- Beautiful... - I moan helplessly, my voice is hoarse, my throat went dry and I can't wait any longer.

I take his erection into my hand and open my mouth.

\- Hannibal... - he moans, maybe almost cries out as my lips close around at the base of the erection.

The salty and bitter taste of his pre-come on my tongue immediately overwhelm all my senses and my hardness is nearly painful in my pants. Oh, Will ...  
I have to feel you, I want to feel you, I want more and more from you, as much as I can.  
I slowly release his erection out of my mouth and then slide it back down to my throat while I caress along his whole length with my tongue.  
In the next moment his hand leaves the ladder and his fingers grip into my hair. He keeps my head while his hips moves forward.

Yes, honey, I'm yours... Use my mouth... Will, Will, Will...

He closes his eyes and starts to fuck my mouth. I rest my hands on the ladder next to his thighs and I start to enjoy him.  
His forehead is glistening with sweat, some of his curls are stucked in it, his lips are slightly open, his quiet, gasping sighs become loud and louder, he groans, then he suddenly goes silent and his every muscle tense...

Will. William...

The orgasm is trembling through his body, his pleasure is slowly going down on my throat. It's bitter, very bitter, but sweet, so sweet, just like him...

My William...

I pull back his underpants and button his jeans up. I stand up and waiting for him to open his eyes.  
A few moments later he looks at me with misty eyes. His smile is so shy and his gaze is slowly creeping to my loins.

\- Hannibal ... - he whispers.

My beloved William...

\- I think I should change pants... - I say quietly and lastly kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Not betaed. Please be gentle with the comments. Thank you for reading me.


End file.
